


you're the perfect melody

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Random & Short, and just wanted girlfriends, so prepare to be underwhelmed to the MAX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the skyWith you, I'm aliveLike all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collideSo stop time right here in the moonlight'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyesORYuqi drops by and listens to Minnie playing the piano.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. the only harmony i wanna hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on their pre-debut days, when Yuqi would find Minnie playing the piano inside a dark room whenever she felt sad. (This fic is purely fluff tho.)
> 
> Titles/inspo taken from **Sad Song** by We The Kings.

As Yuqi entered the dark room, Minnie was seated at the large piano. Her hands on the keys and a concentrated look on her face. The Thai didn’t seem to notice that Yuqi had entered the room, and so she didn’t look up when the girl approached her with quiet steps.

“Hey, unnie.” Yuqi greets while dropping her hands onto Minnie’s shoulders. The latter flinched and tensed up at first, but quickly relaxed when she realized who it is and smiled brightly at her.

“Yuqi! Hi!” Minnie’s voice was full of enthusiasm, which made Yuqi’s heart jump a little when she heard how happy she sounded.

“What’s up?”

Minnie scooted aside for her girlfriend to sit on the small bench. “Oh, I’m just practicing a bit. It’s a new song that I made.”

She points at the notebook in front of them, and Yuqi looks at the cluster of intricate notes, rests, measures, and harmonies with interest. “Can I hear it?” She asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Minnie grinned, then placed her fingers back onto the piano keys. Immediately, her face took a calm, but focused expression as she gazed at the pages of her notebook and began pressing on the keys. Her fingers were practically flying across the piano, with tones sounding soft and certain. The impeccable force she put into playing was almost audible, and Yuqi thought that it sounded marvelous.

When the song came to an end, Minnie withdraws her hands from the keys. Pausing for a few seconds before looking back at Yuqi. “What do you think?”

The Han girl has been staring at her over the course of the song, and the smile she was sporting had reflected in her crescent-shaped eyes. “That was amazing, unnie.” She gushed, taking Minnie’s hands in her own and placing a gentle kiss on both of them. “You never disappoint.”

Minnie leaned into the gesture while laughing slightly. “Wooks, you cheesy romantic.” She teased, but didn’t pull away. Instead, she fell forward and pressed further into Yuqi’s affectionate touch.

Seeing that her girlfriend is enjoying her actions, she covers the Thai’s hands with more of her kisses. Smiling even wider when she hears her infectious giggles.

“How was your day?” Minnie then asked as she gazed at her lovingly.

“Better now that you’re with me.” Came Yuqi’s cheeky reply, and the other girl laughs at that.

“You keep saying that you’re cool. But in reality, you’re still a cutie.”

“Yah!”

“My cutie, to be exact.” Minnie finished with a triumphant grin, feeling amused at the pout directed towards her.

“Meh, I can live with that.” Yuqi shrugged before kissing Minnie’s hands again, her lips brushing softly against the skin of her knuckles.

“I love it when you’re like this. A bit sappy, but adorable nonetheless. Not that you’d be any different some other time, but you’re just so…” Minnie paused, struggling to find the right adjectives to describe her girlfriend. Yuqi looks up briefly when she doesn’t continue, and the Thai bites her lower lip as she considers her next words.

“Beautiful. Breath-taking. Incredible. Unique…”

Yuqi’s heart does a few somersaults at these compliments

“… Spectacular. Gorgeous. All that and more.”

Minnie looks deep into those almond-shaped eyes staring widely at her. “You’re like the most perfect melody to me, and I wonder what I’ve done to ever deserve someone like you.”

She then rests their foreheads together while interlocking their fingers.

“I love you.” Minnie says in a soft, earnest voice as she blushed a little. Even after years of dating, she’s still shy with saying those three words as openly as Yuqi does. Not that younger girl minded at all.

Before she knew it, Yuqi had already leaned forward to close the minimal distance. Her hands still holding onto Minnie’s as she captures the Thai’s lips with her own, and Minnie kisses her back just as fervently.

After a moment, Yuqi withdraws to catch her breath and stares up at Minnie—who had closed her eyes while her lips curled into a contented smile.

“Love you too, unnie.”


	2. deutsch (german) ver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same thing, but in German.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my friend Brie for helping my illiterate ass in translating this mess.
> 
> I'm not exactly fluent (still learning), and she's a lot more experienced in the language than I am. That said, we're not entirely confident about this so expect a bunch of typos/grammatical errors.

Als Yuqi den dunklen Raum betrat, saß Minnie am großen Klavier. Ihre Hände auf den Tasten und ein konzentrierter Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Die Thailänd schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Yuqi den Raum betreten hatte, und so schaute sie nicht auf, als das Mädchen mit leisen Schritten auf sie zukam.

"Hey, unnie." Yuqi grüßt, während sie ihre Hände auf Minnies Schultern fallen lässt. Letztere zuckte anfangs zusammen und verkrampfte sich, entspannte sich aber schnell, als sie erkannte, wer es ist, und lächelte sie hell an.

"Yuqi! Hi!" Minnies Stimme war voller Enthusiasmus, was Yuqis Herz ein wenig höher schlagen ließ, als sie hörte, wie glücklich sie klang.

"Was geht ab?"

Minnie bewegte zur Seite, damit ihre Freundin auf der klein Bank sitzen konnte. "Oh, ich übe nur ein wenig. Es ist ein neuer Song, den ich gemacht habe."

Sie zeigt auf das Notizbuch vor ihnen, und Yuqi blickt mit Interesse auf die Ansammlung komplizierter Noten, Pausen, Takte und Harmonien. "Kann ich es hören?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Natürlich." Minnie grinste, dann legte sie ihre Finger wieder auf die Klaviertasten. Sofort nahm ihr Gesicht einen ruhigen, aber konzentrierten Ausdruck an, als sie auf die Seiten ihres Notizbuches blickte und begann, auf die Tasten zu drücken. Ihre Finger flogen praktisch über das Klavier, wobei die Töne weich und sicher klangen. Die tadellose Kraft, mit der sie spielte, war fast hörbar, und Yuqi fand, dass dies wunderbar klang.

Als das Lied zu Ende ging, zieht Minnie ihre Hände von den Tasten zurück. Sie hält einige Sekunden inne, bevor sie zu Yuqi zurückblickt. "Was denkst du?"

Das Han-Mädchen starrte sie während des Liedes an, und das Lächeln, mit dem sie sich zeigte, spiegelte sich in ihren halbmondförmigen Augen wider. "Das war erstaunlich, unnie." Sie sprudelte heraus, nahm Minnies Hände in die eigenen und küsste die beiden mit einem sanften pecken. "Du enttäuschst nie."

Minnie lehnte sich in die Geste und lachte leicht. "Wooks, du kitschiger Romantiker." Sie neckte, aber wich nicht zurück. Stattdessen fiel sie nach vorne und drückte sich weiter in Yuqis liebevolle Berührung.

Als sie sieht, dass ihre Freundin ihre Aktionen genießt, bedeckt sie die Hände des Thailänders mit weiteren Küssen. Sie lächelt noch breiter, als sie ihr ansteckendes Kichern hört.

"Wie war Ihr Tag?" Fragte Minnie wahrend und sah sie liebevoll an.

"Besser, jetzt wo du bei mir bist." Kam Yuqis freche Antwort, und das andere Mädchen lacht darüber.

"Du sagst immer wieder, dass du cool bist. Aber in Wirklichkeit bist du immer noch ein süßer."

"Yah!"

"Meine Süßer, um genau zu sein." Minnie endete mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen und amüsierte sich über den auf sie gerichteten Schmollmund.

"Meh, damit kann ich leben." Yuqi zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie Minnies Hände wieder küsste, ihre Lippen streiften sanft über die Haut ihrer fingerknöchel.

"Ich liebe es, wenn du so bist. Etwas kitschig, aber trotzdem liebenswert. Nicht, dass du ein andermal anders wärst, aber du bist einfach so..." Minnie hielt inne und bemühte sich, die richtigen Adjektive zu finden, um ihre Freundin zu beschreiben. Yuqi schaut kurz auf, als sie nicht weitermacht, und der Thailänder beißt ihr in die Unterlippe, während sie über ihre nächsten Worte nachdenkt.

"Wunderschön. Atemberaubend. Unglaublich. Einzigartig..."

Yuqis Herz schlägt bei diesen Komplimenten ein paar Purzelbäume

"... Spektakulär. Prächtig. All das und mehr."

Minnie schaut tief in diese mandelförmigen Augen, die sie weit anstarren. "Du bist wie die perfekteste Melodie für mich, und ich frage mich, was ich getan habe, um jemanden wie dich jemals zu verdienen.”

Sie ruht ihre Stirnen zusammen, während sie ihre Finger schnürte.

"Ich liebe dich." Minnie sagt mit leiser, ernster Stimme, als sie ein wenig errötet. Selbst nach monatelangen Dates ist sie immer noch schüchtern, diese drei Worte so offen auszusprechen wie Yuqi. Aber das jüngere Mädchen hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen.

Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sich Yuqi bereits nach vorne gebeugt, um den Minimalabstand zu schließen. Ihre Hände halten sich immer noch an Minnies, während sie die Lippen des Thailänders mit ihren eigenen einfängt, und Minnie küsst ihren Rücken genauso inbrünstig.

Nach einem Moment zieht sich Yuqi zurück, um Luft zu holen, und starrt zu Minnie auf, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln kräuselten.

"Ich liebe dich auch, unnie."


	3. you're my favorite song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before Yuqi's birthday, but then I procrastinated and here we are now almost two months later. And since it's past Minnie's birthday as well, this is pretty much a (very) late gift for the both of them.
> 
> **This is a **prequel** to the original one-shot.

She _really_ didn’t mean to ruin the surprise.

Yuqi just wanted to see how her unnie is holding up, that’s all. Because what kind of dongsaeng would she be to not check on Minnie, when it’s already way past the older girl’s usual bedtime? Of course, she can’t help but be concerned upon seeing her bedroom empty. And so, despite walking like a drunkard as a result of being half-asleep, she trudges out of the dorm they share with Soyeon and towards the studio area of their building.

She didn’t exactly notice the melody coming from one of the rooms though, until she came in closer and recognized the distinct sound of piano keys inside. For sure, Minnie is the one behind this lovely music.

Once Yuqi made it to the door, she couldn’t avoid listening to the sound of the instrument playing. She loves the rhythm flowing from such skilled fingers and onto the keys, gliding softly and providing her with a beautiful harmony as it goes on. The Han girl often thinks that Minnie undermines her piano skills too much. Even though she’s actually a fantastic pianist, and Yuqi has always been proud of her for it.

In her mind, Yuqi thought that it wouldn’t be a problem to just eavesdrop a little more and watch Minnie through the crack of the half-opened door. Seeing the Thai’s form in front of the piano is truly a sigh to behold, so Yuqi opts to lean against the doorframe and observe the way that Minnie’s fingers are dancing across the keys. Admiring the impeccable fluidity in her movements as they continue playing the gorgeous tune.

Yuqi doesn’t recognize the song Minnie is playing though, but guesses that it’s something she has composed herself. And a new one at that, since she stops halfway through to scribble something down on the notebook propped in front of her.

It’s no secret that Minnie likes to make her own songs during her spare time, yet Yuqi wonders why she’s staying up so late to work on it.

Nevertheless, Yuqi just watches her from afar. Transfixed at the beauty of the song, while Minnie starts to hum along softly as she closes her eyes. The music seems to flow through her, and the Han girl becomes awestruck by such perfection. For sure, her unnie is much more talented than she gave herself credit for. And whatever this new song is for, Yuqi is extremely proud of Minnie for accomplishing it.

Suddenly, Minnie opens her eyes then and stares right at her dongsaeng. A bright, loving smile on her face as her eyes shine with utmost affection for the younger girl. She keeps playing, however, and resumes humming along to the melody. Yuqi hastily thinks about explaining why she was spying on her—but when she opens her mouth to apologize, Minnie shakes her head gently. Hands still flying along the piano keys while she looks straight at her.

It’s crazy how fast Yuqi can feel her heart beating at the pure tenderness in Minnie’s eyes, as the sounds seem to work together to create something new. It grew around them the more that the Thai keeps playing, until she stopped. Changing the tune to one Yuqi actually knows (by heart, even, since the older girl often sang this song to her before they fell asleep in each other’s embrace), as Minnie smiles again and sings softly.

_“You're the perfect melody,_

_The only harmony I wanna hear._

_You're my favorite part of me,_

_With you standing next to me,_

_I've got nothing to fear.”_

Yuqi recognized We The Kings’ _Sad Song_ , and is immediately entranced by Minnie’s dreamy vocals. The whole situation feels so… magical and sentimental, Yuqi wonders if she’s just dreaming of it all right now.

But then Minnie transitions back to her own song and kept playing for a few seconds, before looking at the Han girl once more as she spoke. “This wasn’t what I planned to do, actually.” She admits with a light chuckle. “You weren’t supposed to hear it yet. But I guess we’ve never been conventional in any way, huh?”

Minnie then laughs when Yuqi just gapes at her in shock, seeming as if she had no clue of what was happening at the moment.

“I was even going to do the whole _romantic set-up_ , you know? A nightly stroll out together, a fancy dinner, an overly-cheesy, but heartfelt confession… I even roped the girls into helping me out. Soojin agreed to cook for us, Shuhua wanted to decorate the roof deck with rose petals and candles, and both Miyeon and Soyeon would back me up in the song I made just for you. Sort of like a little live band, but with a _very_ special mention.”

“What do you mean, unnie? What’s this all for?” Yuqi asked, confused and overwhelmed, as Minnie gives her a soft smile before turning back to play the song again.

“I composed this for you. Well… _for us_ , actually. I was going to make up some fancy lyrics there in the end to actually make the question, but I guess this way is much more like us.” She thinks to herself for a couple seconds, and then nods. “Yeah, it’s perfect the way it is now.”

“What question?” Yuqi probes, albeit too shocked to know how to react. The Thai stops playing right after and gets up to approach her dongsaeng, happiness radiating from her breathtaking smile.

“We’ve been together for almost four amazing years, Yuqi. I couldn’t ask for a better life, and for a better partner either. I seriously wasn’t kidding when I said that you’ll always have a place beside me—because you do, and no one else can fill up that spot better than you.”

Minnie then grasps Yuqi’s smaller hands in her own and gives them a gentle squeeze, turquoise eyes locking with caramel ones, as she intertwines their fingers together.

“What I’m trying to say is… _I love you_ , Yuqi. From the bottom of my heart, I love you unconditionally. And if you’d let me, I would also love to finally call you my girlfriend.”

For someone who isn’t much of an emotional type of person, Yuqi’s eyes begin to glisten from the sincerity in her words as she crushes Minnie in a tight hug.

“God, yes...!” Her voice comes out muffled from where she had buried her face against the older girl’s neck. “I love you too, unnie. I love you so damn much, you can’t even imagine…”

Minnie just laughs and returns the hug just as tightly, feeling incredibly happy and content as she rubs their cheeks together. “I think I have a general idea, but I’ll take your word for it.” She responds in a playful tone. “I actually bought us a pair of couple rings for this. If you’d let me go, we can head back and wear them already.”

“Later. I’m enjoying myself right now.” Yuqi quips after she pulls away, an endearing grin on her baby-doll features when she tugs Minnie into a sweet kiss. Their lips molding perfectly against each other, as the Thai weaves her hand around the back of the younger’s neck to deepen their contact.

“Okay, okay. Save the kisses once we’re back at the dorm.” The older jokes in-between pecks of Yuqi’s lips across her face. “You’re such a kiss monster, I swear...”

“Mhm, but you love it anyway.” The Han girl winks, which prompts Minnie to roll her eyes fondly. “Let’s head back later. I want to hear your song again, unnie.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Wooks.” Minnie grins before leading her now-girlfriend over to the bench, so that Yuqi can sit with her as she plays the piece once more.

It was just like they did all those years ago. From pre-debut, when Yuqi would come visit Minnie in the dark room to provide the sad, lonely girl with her company. Quietly observing her as she sought comfort in the piano during bouts of emotional struggles, and bonding with her over these little visits until they blossomed into a genuine friendship—then eventually grew into something more intimate as time went on.

But out of all the songs Minnie holds near and dear to her heart, Yuqi will always be her favorite one.


End file.
